


The bitter taste

by thewholedamncircus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shop, F/F, crystal hates coffee, gigi is a hot barista, i still have no idea what im doing, pining lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewholedamncircus/pseuds/thewholedamncircus
Summary: Crystal hates coffee, yet is probably the most frequent visitor at her local coffee shop. Why?  It's simple; Gigi
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The bitter taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii i'm back!  
> Prompt was: crystal hates coffee, but goes to a coffee shop and drinks some just so they can see Gigi, who works there.

Crystal had never liked coffee. Latte, espresso, mocha, even iced; she absolutely detested it. The bitter taste of it was rejected by her tastebuds, and the smell made her nose curl in disgust. In fact she tended to avoid coffee shops altogether.

That was until one fateful day.

That day rain poured from every inch of the sky, puddles collecting on the cracked pavement. Crystal walked at a fast pace, ducking into a random door without acknowledging where she was, in a desperate attempt to stay as dry as possible. It was only when the scent of ground coffee beans filled her nose when she had stepped into.

"Just great!" she muttered under her breath. A coffee shop. Out of all the buildings she could have dived into, why did it have to be her least favourite. Not wanting to seem rude, she made her way to the mahogany counter to order something caffeine free.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" 

Crystal looked up, her eyes meeting the warm gaze of the barista's. She quickly drew in a sharp, silent breath. She was beautiful.

She had eyes the colour of chocolate

Her nose curved gently down her face.

Her nose piercing glistened in the ambient lighting

Her dark brown hair fell in waves down to her slender shoulders

"Ma'am can I help you?" Crystal fell out of her trance in an instant.

"Oh...um..hi..Can I..uh..I." Try as she might, the words wouldn't form in her mouth. " Can..I..Uh..get..uh..cappuccino..uh..please" What the fuck did she just say.

"$2.25 please" Crystal swiped her card, an exhale escaping her mouth.

Crystal watched intently as the young girl made her beverage. A beverage she would probably be throwing in the bin straight after.

" Heres your order ma'am" The girl smiled as Crystal looked at the name tag on her chest.

Gigi. It was perfect, the I dotted with a little heart.

Crystal thanked her as she took a seat, her cheeks dusted with a red hue. She was entranced by Gigi, her eyes watching every move(She was so entranced that it may have distracted her form the rancid taste of the coffee in her hand) She smiled as her slim figure went to and fro. She was so enthralled that she completely lost track of time, needing to be kicked out several hours later.

It soon became a habit for Crystal to visit that exact coffee everyday, to order the same bitter coffee, and watch Gigi, whilst simultaneously trying not to look suspicious . 1 week in and she had become absolutely smitten with the brown-eyed barista. 2 weeks in and she fell head over heels

3 weeks in, and as Gigi handed her her order, she noticed a chain of number written in black sharpie, and the words" call me" written underneath.  
Crystal looked up  
Gigi winked.


End file.
